Pourquoi mon coeur bat-il si fort
by Kaminari-Ikazuchi
Summary: Rio apprend qu'embêter est beaucoup plus simple que résoudre les problèmes de cœur.


Une petite idée que j'ai eu pour Rio. ( coller ici le disclaimer très personnalisé et très utile car le dessinateur passe son temps à écrire des fanfictions sur son propre manga plutôt que les intégrer dans ledit manga ). Bonne lecture !

* * *

Est-ce que c'était ça l'amour ? Sentir son cœur s'emballer, rougir lorsqu'il était proche et être incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Penser à lui sans arrêt. Kayano croisa ses bras sur ses genoux. Peu importe à quel point elle essayait, elle ne pouvait le faire sortir de sa tête mais ne sachant pas quoi faire, la souffrance était à présent quotidienne.

-Si ce n'est pas ma Kayano-chan qui se cache ici. Pour mieux penser à un certain garçon ?

Kayano leva la tête et reconnu la blonde, qui avait réussi à se glisser derrière elle silencieusement. L'habituel sourire de Rio mourut lorsqu'elle remarqua son visage.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je suis ... Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.

-C'est Nagisa pas vrai ?

Kayano hocha la tête sans un mot. Elle n'avait plus envie de cacher ses sentiments ou de mentir. Rio regarda longuement la fille avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Je crois que je l'aime.

Rio leva les yeux au ciel, partagée entre la satisfaction d'avoir eu raison et un autre sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait pas nommer. Mais connaissant Kayano, il allait falloir la pousser pour qu'elle décide enfin d'agir.

-Il est au courant ?

-Alors que je ne peux même pas le regarder en face ? Et je sais qu'il ne me voit que comme une camarade. Je ne suis pas jolie comme Yada ou intelligente comme Okuda. Je n'ai même pas d'humour comme toi.

-Et alors ? Tu penses vraiment que Nagisa se soucie de l'apparence des gens ? Tu as été à côté de lui toute l'année pourtant. Et personnellement, je ne pense pas que Yada ou Okuda soient son genre de fille. Et moi, ...

-Tu aimes quelqu'un ?

-On peux dire ça.

Rio se suicida mentalement tout en affichant un sourire forcé. _Ne t'étonnes pas qu'on parle de la stupidité des blondes après ça. J'avais simplement à dire non._

-Il est dans notre classe ? Je le connais ?

-Oui. Mais peu importe à quel point je l'aime, je sais que c'est un amour à sens unique, et je m'y suis habituée.

-Tu l'aimes encore ?

Rio se leva et épousseta son uniforme.

-Je ne sais pas. Après les cours, revient dans la salle lorsque tout le monde sera sorti.

-Nakamura-san ...

Une main tendue l'interrompit.

-Pas besoin de me remercier. Tout ce que je te souhaite, c'est que tu parviennes à lui avouer tes sentiments. Je dois y aller. Et arrêtes de te mettre la pression.

En partant, Rio inspira profondément. Il était temps de mettre à profit son imagination débridée pour autre chose que son propre amusement.

* * *

-Nagisa-chan !

Le garçon lui jeta un regard fatigué.

-Nakamura-san. Pourquoi est-ce tout le temps sur moi que tu dois t'acharner ?

-Parce que tu es ma victime favorite. Et ne dis pas ça, j'aime beaucoup Kayano aussi. Il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler, ça te gêne de rester un petit peu le temps que les autres sortent ?

-J'ai plus l'impression que tu te prépares à me jouer un nouveau tour ...

-Non, promis.

-D'accord mais pas longtemps alors.

Rio le remercia avec un geste de la main puis retourna à sa table et commença à ranger ses affaires tandis que la classe se vidait lentement. Lorsque le dernier élève sortit, un silence s'empara de la pièce. Rio se dirigea à nouveau vers la table de Nagisa qui la regarda avec impatience et commença à parler, mais fut incapable de sortir un mot. Sa gorge était nouée comme lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'une de ses amies avait eu un accident six ans auparavant. Cependant, maintenant, son cœur battait si fort qu'il semblait doubler de volume à chaque battement. Pourquoi, alors qu'elle avait décidé d'aider Kayano, ne pouvait-elle pas ...

Nagisa sortit soudainement un revolver et tira à travers la fenêtre mais le professeur, attrapa la balle entre deux stylos et le gratifia d'un sourire avant de disparaître dans un nuage de poussière. Le garçon soupira et rangea son arme dans son sac avant de se retourner vers la blonde, qui n'avait pas bougé.

 _Je suis stupide. J'aurai du savoir que je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier._ Tête baissée, Rio parcourut la distance qui les séparait et serra Nagisa contre elle. Personne ne prononça un mot. Nagisa était encore sous le choc et Rio se concentrait uniquement sur le flot de sensation qui l'envahissait. Son cœur battait au même rythme effréné que le sien. Son souffle chaud contre son oreille lui fit oublier l'espace d'un instant tout ce qui l'entourait. Alors c'était ça que Kayano avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. Penser à elle brisa la magie du moment et, malgré son envie évidente de prolonger cette étreinte, Rio finit par le libérer et lui montra son plus grand sourire.

-Kayano est une super fille alors si tu la rends triste d'une manière ou d'une autre, je te le ferai payer.

Puis elle se retourna et prit son sac avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Nagisa encore figé par la surprise. En croisant Kayano, la blonde l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête mais lorsque la porte de la salle de classe se ferma, Rio ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler.

-J'avais raison de penser ça alors.

Surprise, la fille sécha ses larmes avec sa manche avant de se retourner vers Karma, qui était appuyé contre la porte de l'école.

-Je suppose que tu ne veux pas en parler et je ne vais pas te forcer mais si tu as besoin de confier ça à quelqu'un, tu peux m'appeler.

La blonde se força à sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Il y a plus important à faire, comme trouver nos prochaines victimes.

-Je connais un endroit pas cher où on pourra discuter de ça. Ce soir, ça te va ?

La fille hocha la tête puis prit le chemin de la ville, suivie par Karma qui s'arrêta un instant et regarda la fenêtre de la salle de cours et murmura pour lui-même.

-Tu as intérêt à être bon avec elle Nagisa, ou je te ferais porter des cosplays le restant de tes jours.

* * *

Allez hop, une nouvelle fic. Et la prochaine risque d'être encore plus centrée sur Rio ^^. Bah j'espère que ça vous aura plus et passez une bonne journée.


End file.
